


Sunny days, Stormy nights

by Autumn_Heart1216



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (Peter and Scott live with the Avengers), Bucky is confused, But Tony is warming up to him, Clint is protective of Wanda, Clint's divorced now, I have no clue what I'm doing anymore, M/M, More tags to be added, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha adopts Peter, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Civil War, Steve Feels, Tony Has Issues, and probably got a thing for Tasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Heart1216/pseuds/Autumn_Heart1216
Summary: Everyone is home again in the compound, except Steve still feels out of place. Tony is still hurt and avoids Steve after their first conversation, Steve wishes he could make things better. Bucky starts spending more time with Tony, doing everything he can to show him he's sorry for everything. Everyone else just watches curiously as everything unfolds around them, with Steve at the eye of the storm.I'm horrible at summaries. Sorry.(P.S. There's some subtle/ not-so-subtle Wanda/Vision drama happening somewhere.)





	1. Home but still so out of place

**Author's Note:**

> Typical intro to the story

Steven Grant Rogers. A name that many know. A man out of time, a soldier, and an Avenger. The man could fight until he was bloody and barely breathing, fight until he won. He would never admit to it, but he loved the adrenaline rush and thrill that came from fighting an enemy, no matter how big or small a threat. When he came out of the ice and was thrust into the modern world, he felt so out of place and alone, but fighting never changed no matter what century it was.   
With the Avengers he found a new family, friends, and teammates. That all changed during the civil war. Fighting became what he dreaded the most, he stood strong when it came to his ideals and beliefs but he never wanted to hurt the ones he had come to know as family. He never wanted to tear a rift in their close knit little group, but it might have been unavoidable in the end. He felt awful, wanted to give up, because maybe, just maybe it would fix it for a little while.   
But he couldn’t, he knew that, and so he kept fighting, harder than ever before because all he wanted was to make it right again. He wanted to bring Bucky home and help him. He wanted late night movies with Natasha when he couldn’t sleep. He wanted to mother Tony into eating or sleeping when he forgot. He wanted to learn more about the world around him from Bruce and Clint. He wanted to go running at ungodly hours of the morning with Sam. He wanted to comfort Wanda as she mourned her brother and learned about her powers. He wanted to watch as she and Vision grew closer, the loss of their budding romance hitting him a little harder than he would admit. He wanted his family together and happy, but that couldn’t happen.  
His biggest regret was Tony, he stayed up late into the night, sometimes not sleeping for days. His best friend in this confusing and far too advanced world, the man who helped him adjust and provided him with everything he needed. The best friend and man that he cared for so much, and left in Siberia wounded and in more pain than anyone should bare. The one he turned his back on for a part of his past. The one he never apologized to... It pained him far more than he would ever let on.  
He and the team lived in peace in Wakanda for months. They trained, dealt with their own problems, and healed for the most part on their own. Natasha and Clint grew closer to Wanda, training her and pushing her until she had all but mastered hand-to-hand combat. Sam and Scott became almost inseparable, both on the training field and off, often joined by Clint in their pranks and jokes. Bucky was in and out of cryo and therapy, Steve rarely saw him outside of either. By the time he decided to stop going under he was more the Bucky Steve knew as a kid than the Winter Soldier.

And Tony, bless him, tried day in and day out, writing letters to everyone he could to get the team home. He called in every favor he could and petitioned to change the accords, just to bring home the team. A team that included the two men in the world who caused him so much pain, a man who left him for dead and a man who killed his parents.   
After months of drinking, not eating well unless Happy or Pepper forced him to, helping Rhodey with physical therapy, and training with Vision and Spider kid, the news finally came. The accords would be revised and if the team signed, they could come home. Tony was ecstatic and anxious simultaneously when he heard that the rest of team agreed to the revised Accords, they were coming home finally.

The jet landed at the compound within a few weeks of the news that they could return home. The first to leave the jet was Wanda, followed by Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott, Bucky, and Steve. Once on the landing pad, Bucky stuck close to Steve. Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Scott huddled together awkwardly until Peter walked over and started chatting them up, and Wanda ran to Vision immediately. The only one missing was Tony, with a quick glance around, Steve spotted him standing near the door. At first, he looked relieved and happy to see everyone, until his gaze landed on the two super soldiers, at which point he stiffed and his easy smile became more forced.   
Steve sent him a sad smile before moving in to socialize with the rest of the Avengers. If Tony were uncomfortable around him at the moment then he could wait for the genius to come to him. No matter how things ended in Siberia, he still cared for the man and wouldn’t push him.  
“Oh my gods, Captain America!” Peter yelled in excitement running up to Steve.  
“Please, kid, call me Steve. You’re an Avenger now.” Steve sent him a friendly grin.  
“I’m not a kid, I’m 17. And only technically, I’m still being trained.”   
“Oh, you are adorable. I’m Wanda, it’s nice to meet you on better terms, Peter.” Wanda held out her hand in greeting.  
“Thanks. You’re Scarlet Witch, right? Sucks that we never got a proper introduction last time. I’m Spiderman.” Peter beamed at her.  
Peter suddenly jumped into a conversation with Wanda about their powers, getting better acquainted and become quick friends. Steve stepped back so that they could continue their conversation in peace, turning instead to talk to Vision.  
“It is nice to have you back, Captain.” His voice deep and friendly, a small smile gracing his features.   
“It’s nice to be back, I guess. How have things been?” Steve scratched his neck awkwardly. He felt so odd being so friendly with the being after having fought him only a few months ago.  
“Thing have been well. Anthony has been stressed as of late. Though it is rather good to see him out and about instead of locked in his laboratory.”  
“I’m sure it was tough on him. I honestly feel awful about how certain things happened. I never properly apologized, but I feel if I tried to now it’d be too late or he would reject me.”  
“He does seem rather upset at the mention of either you or Mr. Barnes. It may take some time to mend things between certain team members, but I have no doubt that they will get better.” His smile was reassuring and genuine. At least Vision didn’t hold anything against him.  
“How are you and Wanda? I saw how animatedly Wanda was speaking with you a few moments ago?”  
“We will be well. She apologized for her actions profusely. I truly wish we could patch things up that easily but we will need to earn each other’s trust back. It may take a while, but I believe we can do it. I care for her, more than I can put into words. She means so much to me, and I don’t understand it completely.” He turns to look at the young witch with a fond expression on his face.  
“You two are good for each other. It will work out, I’m sure of it.” Steve smiles knowingly at Vision. “Would it be too soon if I spoke with Tony?”  
“I believe if you wait too long he will feel as if you are avoiding him, and that can have a negative impact on your already fragile relationship.” He responds thoughtfully.  
“Thank you, Vis.” Steve said, before turning to look for Bucky. He was nestled between Natasha and Sam, speaking with the two of them almost animatedly. They all started to laugh and Steve released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, relieved that he was adjusting well.  
“Alright!” Tony called out with a clap to get everyone’s attention. “Now that everybody has gotten themselves reacquainted, it’s time to check out your new rooms. There are a few that are taken, i.e. Vision’s, Peter’s, and mine, but otherwise, you have your pick.” As he finished speaking, he opened the door for the team to go through.  
Once through the door, Steve was hit with a heartbreaking wave of nostalgia, remembering the parties and movie night that the team had in the all too familiar living room. All the nights of trying to get a drunk Clint out of the rafters and even more drunk Tony into bed, or watching some movie with references he didn’t understand and finding himself half asleep on a bored Natasha or Sam. He hoped beyond hope that it wouldn’t take long for that to happen again.   
“Hey, Stevie? You alright?” Bucky’s soft baritone snapped him out of his reverie.  
“Oh. Yeah, Buck, I’m good. How about we find you a room, yeah?” He looked at his childhood friend softly.  
“Yeah, okay.” He said, obviously not buying that Steve was okay.  
“C’mon.” Steve took his hand and practically dragged him through the living room to the staircase that led to the rooms on the second floor.  
Steve almost laughed out loud at the expression on Bucky’s face as he looked at the rooms. Each room was a rich navy blue with a king sized bed, beautiful mahogany furniture, and its own bathroom. The wide windows that lined the wall behind the bed let in a beautiful amount of natural light. It was far more than Bucky was used to and more than Steve thought they deserved.  
“Take your pick, Buck.” he nudged Bucky’s shoulder gently.  
“Um….” The look on Bucky’s face gave away his nervousness.  
“I’ll be in the room next to yours, okay? No problem.”  
“Okay, uh.. I guess this one.” He pointed at the bedroom at the end of the hallway, the coziest looking one he could spot.  
“Alright. Go and take your time getting settled. I need to talk to Tony for a minute. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
“I can take care of myself, Punk.” Bucky claimed as he punched Steve’s shoulder.  
“Alright, alright, Jerk.” Steve replied, rubbing his shoulder.


	2. Sewn together and Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a chat

After having searched the majority of the compound looking for Tony, Steve was about to give up. His shoulders slumped as he sighed in frustration; it wasn’t that he couldn’t find the genius, it was that he had no clue what to say. He played it out over and over again in his head and every time he drew a blank on what to say, all he knew was that it needed to be said.  
“Uh, FRIDAY?” He asked in a last ditch effort to find where Tony was.  
“Yes, Cap?” The AI responded with an edge of something he couldn’t quite place.  
“Where is Tony? I need to speak with him.”   
“ Boss is on in his personal quarters. Would you like me to alert him for you?” A surprising amount of sarcasm making its way into her response.  
“No, that’s okay, thank you FRIDAY.” He remained polite, not wanting to offend the AI, if that was even possible. He turned on his heels and made his way to the elevator that lead to Tony’s personal section of the compound.  
He made it to the door without a problem, only to start nervously pacing in front of it. He still couldn’t find the right phrasing or words to use when he approached the man. His usually calm facade falling fast, leaving his hands trembling slightly and breathing somewhat ragged.  
What am I doing? This shouldn’t be this difficult. UGH!! Just stop. Breathe. Calm the heck down. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before releasing it in a long sigh. Okay. I can do this. Just say ‘I’m sorry’, that’s the only real way to start this.   
“You’re pacing is driving me up the wall, Rogers. Either say what you’re here to say or leave.” Tony’s voice cut through his thought, startling him. He was holding the door open, staring at Steve with an unamused expression that said he wasn’t in the mood for any bullcrap, before walking into the room without another word. Steve took it as an invitation to continue inside where there was at least some privacy.  
“I’m here to apologize, Tony. For everything.”  
Tony just stared at him from the bar, where he had decided to make himself a drink. Without saying a word in response, he turned and continued to make his drink, effectively ignoring Steve.  
“Tony, I’m so so sorry. I really am. You have to believe that.” Steve’s nerves were back with a vengeance, as he desperately tried to apologize.  
Tony froze for a moment, tension rising in his back and shoulders until he was almost vibrating with it. Then with a speed that surprised Steve, he turned to face him and slammed his tumbler on the counter of the bar. The glass broke, sending shards flying and scotch spilling everywhere.  
“You’re sorry?! You’re fucking sorry?! You attacked me! You hurt me! And you almost FUCKING KILLED ME!!” His rage clearly written on his face at the remark. “You couldn't swallow your goddamned pride for ten seconds to think of how your choice would affect us as a team! As a family! You did this, Steve! You ruined everything, and just left me to clean up your fucking mess! You attacked me and left me for dead! In God fucking damned SIBERIA!! And that’s all you can say?! You’re sorry?! After I did everything to bring you home?!” He was breathing harshly now, screaming all of his frustrations. He was shaking with the force of it, choking on anger and rage, and unshed tears because of Steve.  
“Tony, please, I never meant for any of this to happen. I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to make up for it, but I want to. Please. Tony, please.” His voice coming out as nothing more than an agonized whisper. He refused to cry, though his chest ached with the weight of so many unshed tears. He was desperate to try and fix his mistake and make it better.  
“I was your friend, Steve. I was your best fucking friend. You never fucking told me. I was angry, yes, but I would have handled it better if you had just told me. I can’t fucking blame Bucky. Hell, I’d probably warm up to the guy, but you? I will not forgive you. I refuse to forgive you. You betrayed me and I hate you for that.” He stared Steve down, brown eyes shimmering with so much emotion. So much that he never let go of, never let out. “You hurt me so much, and that is something I will not forgive. Not for a very long time. So I don’t care what you do or where you go, you follow the rules and I don’t care. But you will spend forever and a fucking half making it up. Is that clear, Captain?” Tony’s voice was so raw from screaming, but he still looked dangerously close to launching himself at Steve.   
“Yes.” Was all he could manage, unwilling to trust his voice more than that.  
“Don’t come to me again. Don’t speak to me unless necessary. And stay as far from me as possible for the time being. Now get the hell out off of my floor.”  
And with that Steve left, closing the door behind him and rushing toward the elevator as fast as possible. 

 

“How’d it go with Tony?” Busky inquired around the corner, from the bathroom, as Steve stepped into his room.   
“Ugh. Not good, Buck, not good at all. He doesn’t want me anywhere near him.” Steve whined as he flopped down on the mattress, which caused the pillows to fall to the floor.  
“Can you blame him? I mean you never told him about his parents, Steve.” Bucky replied, rounding the corner back into Steve’s room.  
“I know. If I could take it back I would have told him in a heartbeat.”  
“I don’t doubt it, punk. But what’s done is done. It’s best that we keep our distance for now.”  
“I guess you’re right. I’ll leave him be.” Steve sighed. "Hopefully things will go back to normal soon."


End file.
